Outubro Vermelho
by Mrs Gr33n
Summary: Os dias da Rainha sempre foram dominados pela escuridão, até que um encontro mudou tudo a sua volta e o que antes era apenas trevas; passou então a ser vermelho. - [Red Queen]


**Notas:** O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC.

Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, femslash, Red Queen, se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor, nem leia.

Isso é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência.

Os créditos da capa pertencem ao tumblr: catherinedemedici

* * *

 **Outubro Vermelho**

O que me despertou foi o canto dos pássaros e o som da risada daquela garota que eu tanto odiava. Snow White. Já não era tão cedo, mas eu não pretendia acordar antes que o pai dela estivesse bem longe dali. Por sorte, ele não estava mais no quarto quando eu acordei. Seu lado da cama já se encontrava completamente gelado, deixando claro que ele já havia ido embora, há algum tempo.

Caminhei então em direção à sacada, onde pude ver Snow no pátio, ela se divertia com os criados e sua risada era alta e sua expressão de pura felicidade. Ela não me viu e toda aquela alegria que ela exalava, fez com que dentro de mim algo se agitasse. Era o ódio. O ódio que me consumia desde a morte de Daniel e eu já não sabia mais como apaga-lo de dentro de mim. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha, e a ver todos os dias apenas o alimentava cada vez mais. Ele estava tão vivo dentro de mim e tomava um espaço tão grande em minha mente, que eu já nem precisava mais vê-la, ou ouvi-la para que eu a odiasse cada vez mais. Bastava apenas pensar nela que todo aquele dia volta a minha mente, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Todos os dias eu sinto como se eu ainda carregasse o corpo de Daniel em meus braços. E ele fica cada dia mais pesado, cada dia mais difícil de carregar, mas ainda assim eu não consigo o deixar ir. Não sei se um dia serei capaz de fazer isso. A noite é a pior parte do dia, principalmente quando o Rei Leopoldo vem para o meu quarto, sentir seu cheiro, seu peso em cima do meu corpo e ouvir sua voz contra meu ouvido não me traz outro sentimento além de repulsa. Eu já nem mais consigo odiá-lo, é como se eu tivesse direcionado todo meu ódio a Snow e como se eu vivesse para odiá-la, é como se eu precisasse desse ódio para me manter viva.

No dia seguinte eu nunca me lembro de ter passado a noite com Leopoldo, pois eu sempre tomo algo antes de me deitar com ele. De modo que eu nunca estou em mim mesma, quando ele está dentro de mim. Porem eu não havia pensado nisso na primeira vez em que nos deitamos, de modo que eu tenho essa noite bem viva em meus pensamentos. Eu ainda sinto a dor dele me possuindo, ainda escuto meu próprio choro e as palavras vagas e frias que ele me disse durante o ato. Lembro principalmente da manha seguinte, de me sentar na cama, meu corpo completamente dolorido e ele em minha frente com a mão em meu queixo, dizendo que eu fui a melhor _ **coisa**_ que ele já havia _**provado**_. Eu chorei o resto do dia, trancada em meu quarto, remoendo a ideia de que meus dias se resumiriam a isso e desde então eu vivo a base de álcool e sonhos quebrados.

E aqui estou agora, na sacada do quarto, sinto uma lagrima descer de meu rosto e vejo aquela garota que destruiu toda minha vida sorrir. Agora não é ódio que eu sinto é algo que eu já não sei mais explicar. Minha cabeça lateja devido à ressaca e meu corpo inteiro dói em resposta ao abuso. Não pode ter sido minha culpa, eu sei que não mereço tal castigo. Olho então para a sacada, para o batente que me separada de uma queda, volto minha visão para Snow e então me dou conta de algo: eu não posso ser mais feliz.

Eu jamais poderei ser.

Então que ela também não seja.

Com esse pensamento em mente, eu levanto então minha mão à altura dos meus olhos e sinto um sorriso surgir no canto de minha boca e uma risada sair de meus lábios. Com um movimento rápido das mãos eu arranco então uma das grandes barras de metal do batente a minha frente. E levo meu braço para trás em um impulso e me preparo para trazê-lo novamente para frente. Vai ser um movimento rápido e com a mesma rapidez será a morte daquela garota.

"Vossa Majestade?"- soa uma voz atrás de mim e eu me viro no mesmo instante e meu braço se abaixar, deixando cair à barra de metal no processo. Era uma garota, de longos cabelos negros e vestes de criada. Ela tem uma faixa verde presa aos cabelos, mantendo a franja longe do rosto. Eu nunca a tinha visto antes.

"Sim?"- eu pergunto, e olho para a barra de metal caída no chão próximo ao meu pé.

"Vejo que a senhora está acordada, gostaria de saber se vai descer para o desjejum ou se prefere que eu sirva aqui no quarto."- ela pergunta, sua voz é doce e ela sorri, em nenhum momento ela olha para a barra de ferro aos meus pés. Eu sorrio de volta e digo que ela pode trazer até meu quarto, ela faz um cortejo e se retira do quarto. Eu me viro novamente na sacada e vejo que Snow já não está mais ali. Respiro fundo e tento me convencer de que terei outra chance e caminho em direção a minha cama, esperando pela empregada. Ela não demora muito, mas assim que ela deposita a bandeja a minha frente eu noto então que não tenho fome, a dor de cabeça e o corpo dolorido é a única coisa que sinto.

"Algum problema, majestade? Precisa de alguma coisa?"- ela me questiona, eu então a encaro, vejo seus olhos verdes que vão de encontro ao meu, e vejo também seus lábios que são de um vermelho tão vivo que faz com que eu me questione se realmente são dela.

"Não. É que eu não tenho fome. Apenas uma dor de cabeça forte."- eu digo e levo minha mão à cabeça. – "Leopoldo? Eu não o vi levantando, sabe para onde ele foi?".

"Não, senhora. Eu não sei."- ela responde e se mantem próxima à cama, suas mãos juntas em frente ao corpo, se mexem nervosamente, como se ela tivesse medo de estar em minha presença. – "Se o problema é a dor de cabeça, eu posso trazer algo para a dor, majestade."- ela continua. – "Ou talvez uma massagem possa aliviar a pressão."- ela conclui e eu franzo o cenho, sem entender quais são suas intenções. De qualquer forma ela não espera minha resposta e se aproxima de mim e com um movimento das mãos, faz com que eu me mova um pouco na cama, dando espaço para que ela se aproxime de mim por trás.

"Relaxe."- ela diz ao meu pé do ouvido, sua voz soa como um sussurro e ela têm suas mãos em meus ombros. Em nenhum momento eu sequer penso em pedir para que ela pare. Mas suas mãos não param nos meus ombros e ela segue em direção a minha nuca, com uma das mãos eu sinto seus dedos fazendo pressão ali. Eu fecho os olhos e escuto quando ela pergunta se eu estou gostando, eu respondo que sim em um gemido.

Ela continua a subir sua mão e agora eu sinto as duas em minha cabeça e eu a abaixo em resposta, sentindo então a pressão de seus dedos. Não me lembro da ultima vez que eu me senti tão relaxada, não é só o toque, é também a voz dela que me acalma, uma voz doce e baixa, sempre em um sussurro, é também o perfume que ela exala e aos poucos eu vou sentindo a dor de cabeça ir embora e minha respiração entrando em um compasso calmo e profundo. Eu queria que ela ficasse aqui para sempre, queria que ela jamais quebrasse o toque, mas então ela para e eu a escuto perguntar se eu estou me sentindo melhor, eu respondo que _**sim**_ , embora eu queira dizer que _**não**_ apenas para que ela continue.

Ela se levanta ficando novamente a minha frente, suas mãos ainda juntas em frente ao corpo, mas não se mexem mais com o mesmo nervosismo de antes e ela sorri para mim e eu me perco naquele sorriso, percebendo que de fato aqueles lábios vermelhos são sim reais, mas diferente da minha vontade, eles não são meus.

"Qual é o seu nome?"- eu pergunto.

"Red."- ela responde e eu dou uma breve risada com a ironia das coisas.

"Você é nova aqui?"- eu questiono e ela balança a cabeça e então continua.

"Comecei hoje, Majestade."- ela me responde.

"Eu espero que você goste do trabalho."- eu continuo e ela sorri e me faz um cortejo e se vira para se retirar do cômodo, me desejando antes um ótimo dia. Eu escuto a porta batendo assim que ela sai e encaro a comida na bandeja e depois para o lado vazio de Leopoldo na cama.

Eu estou cansada dessa vida, cansada de tudo, sei que a dor de cabeça não vai passar por completo, sei que amanha ela vai voltar com mais força e que o vazio da minha vida vai aumentar a cada dia que se segue, até que ele seja grande o suficiente para me engolir. Eu não quero mais isso, eu não mereço mais isso, então eu me levanto e corro em direção ao meu guarda roupa, onde eu vejo meus vestidos finos e meus sapatos feitos sob medida e olho para a caixa de joias a minha frente, cheios das joias mais caras que uma mulher já pensou em ter.

Nenhum dinheiro no mundo é suficiente, nenhum ouro é capaz de preencher o vazio ou de tornar minha vida menos triste. Mas ainda assim eu a abro, e olho os diamantes ali dentro, para os brincos de perola e para o colar de _rubi_ que eu ganhei de Leopoldo o ano passado. O que faz pensar que isso tornaria o nosso relacionamento mais real? Ou mais forte?

Eu queria poder me liberar dele, queria poder fugir, mas para aonde eu iria? Esse inferno é tudo o que eu tenho, Leopoldo é tudo o que eu tenho. Mas para ele eu sou só um pedaço de carne, ele nem sente nada por mim e jamais sentiu. Na mente dele eu só sou uma substituta da esposa morta. Mas apenas na cama eu a substituo, pois no coração dele ela ainda está lá, mais viva do que nunca, enquanto eu aqui vou morrendo aos poucos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tarde se seguiu calma, Leopoldo não voltou e eu passei o resto do dia em meu jardim, cultivando minha macieira. Era o único lugar do castelo que eu me sentia a vontade, era o único que eu me sentia eu mesma. Então eu não percebi quando as horas se passaram e a noite foi caindo lentamente, ninguém também me procurou e eu só me dei conta do tempo que perdi ali, quando senti fome e caminhei em direção à cozinha a procurar algo para comer.

"Procurando alguma coisa, majestade?"- eu ouvi a voz dela, ela estava entrando na cozinha com um grande saco de trigo, o depositou no chão e limpou as mãos no vestido que usava.

"Queria algo para comer."- eu disse, ela assentiu e caminhou por entre a cozinha, pegou uma taça e depois alguns pratos, colocou suco na taça e depois caminhou por entre a cozinha, onde eu a vejo me preparar um prato cheio de frutas.

"Deseja algo mais?"- ela pergunta, quando eu a vejo colocar o lanche em uma bandeja.

"Você é muito forte para uma garota."- eu digo, ignorando a pergunta e olhando para o saco de trigo no chão, que deve pesar muito pelo tamanho. Ela ri e coloca a bandeja sobre o balcão.

"Bem, alguns anos de trabalho pesado deixam seus músculos bem fortes."- ela responde e eu sorrio com a resposta.

"Gosta de trabalhar como uma empregada?"- eu a questiono.

"Eu gosto de trabalhar. Qualquer trabalho pra mim é ótimo."- ela responde.

"E isso te deixa feliz?"- eu continuo e ela me olha confusa.

"Sim, bem, não só isso me deixa feliz... Eu tenho meus amigos, meu trabalho, uma casa pra morar. E eu gosto do que faço, eu me sinto em casa aqui."

"Talvez seja isso que me falta. Sentir-me em casa..."- eu respondo, e respiro fundo, sentindo a tristeza tomar conta de mim, ela então se aproxima de mim e eu sinto suas mãos em meus braços. Ela tem um sorriso no rosto, o tipo de sorriso cheio de compaixão e gentileza.

"Você tem uma família."- ela começa e meus olhos vão de encontro ao dela. – "E se é de uma amiga que você precisa... Bem, você me tem agora. Com um tempo talvez, você passe a se sentir em casa."- ela completa e o sorriso dela se torna maior e ela me puxa para um abraço, eu a aperto contra mim, sentindo meu rosto se afundar em seus cabelos negros e sentindo o perfume que exalava de seus fios.

Ela então se afasta e me segura pelas mãos, me encarando por alguns instantes. Seu olhar vai das nossas mãos e de volta aos meus olhos e eu fico tentando entender o que se passa na mente dela. Eu não sei, mas desisto de decifra-la, quando então um sorriso surge em seus lábios vermelhos e seu olhar é tomado por algo que eu jamais tinha visto antes.

"Quer vir comigo ate o vilarejo?"

"Vilarejo?"- eu a questiono.

"Sim, onde eu moro."

"Eu não sei... Leopoldo pode chegar a qualquer momento-".

"Ele não vai chegar!"- ela me corta e então continua. – "Vamos, vai ser divertido... Essa semana nós estamos em festa. Você pode fazer parte também, vamos, prometo que no primeiro instante que você se sentir entediada, nós voltamos." – ela me diz e se suas palavras já não tinham me convencido antes, seu sorriso então terminou o trabalho e eu aceitei a proposta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela me levou em sua carruagem, na verdade era mais uma carroça, puxada por um único cavalo. Mas eu não me importei, pois o fato de sair do castelo já me alegrava, eu apenas tive tempo de pegar uma capa para me proteger do frio e por baixo dela usava um vestido que eu sabia que iria chamar atenção. De modo que assim que cheguei ao local, resolvi não tirar a capa. Ela também usava uma, toda vermelha e bordada, com um capuz que cobria praticamente todo o seu rosto. Durante todo o percurso ela não falou comigo, embora mesmo em silencio, ela ainda era uma ótima companhia.

"O que vocês estão celebrando?"- eu perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de barro do vilarejo em direção a uma grande fogueira acesa. Nós sentamos em um tronco que servia de banco e por fim ela respondeu.

"Os mortos."

"Os mortos?!"

"Sim, é uma tradição. Fazemos isso na ultima semana de Outubro quando chega o ultimo dia do mês, nós enceramos a festa... É o dia que se abre um portal entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, reza a lenda e os mortos vem buscar as oferendas que deixamos para eles na fogueira. Nós acendemos velas para que eles sejam guiados para a luz e usamos pele de animais como fantasias, para assustar os espíritos ruins."- ela me responde, ela mantem o olhar na fogueira, eu sigo seu olhar e vejo quando as pessoas jogam ao fogo objetos, alguns colocam alimentos. – "Também é uma maneira de jogarmos no fogo, tudo o que nos prende ao passado."- ela diz e agora seu olhar está em mim. – "É uma forma de começar novamente, como se fosse uma chance dos mortos nos visitar, mas também uma chance de deixarmos nossos fantasmas irem embora. De nos libertamos."- ela completa e me olha por alguns instantes, tudo o que eu vejo são seus olhos verdes iluminados pelas flamas.

"Você acredita nisso?"- eu a questiono, ela solta uma risada e me olha um pouco perplexa.

"Por que não acreditaria? É uma terra magica, sabe disso, não é? Têm fadas por ai, bruxas, lobisomens, por que não fantasmas?"

"O que te faz pensar que eles voltariam, uma vez que eles foram embora?"- eu insisto, ela dá de ombros, volta a encarar o fogo, olhando as pessoas que se aproximam para deixar mais objetos na fogueira.

"Eu não sei, talvez algo os prenda aqui..."- ela responde vagamente.

"Como o que?"

"Sei lá, como o amor..."

"O amor?"

"Sim, às vezes nós amamos tanto alguém, que esse amor nos une até mesmo depois da morte." – ela continua e eu fico em silencio, observando também a fogueira, e me lembrando de Daniel, me perguntando se de alguma forma ele me acompanha. E percebo que não, que ele jamais me acompanhou, talvez porque nosso amor não fora o suficiente pra isso, ou talvez porque o ódio que eu mantenho em meu coração o afasta de mim.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito que o amor é capaz de unir as pessoas a esse ponto. Na verdade, eu não acredito que o amor seja capaz de muita coisa..."- eu respondo e ela me olha novamente, dessa vez com um olhar cheio de compaixão.

"Quem você perdeu, Regina?"- ela me questiona e percebo então que eu nunca falei sobre Daniel com ninguém, até agora.

"O nome dele era Daniel, eu o vi morrer na minha frente. Assassinado pela própria mãe. Ela arrancou o coração dele e o esmagou, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que eu não queria me tornar uma Rainha." – eu digo a ela e não consigo olhar em seus olhos, então encaro as flamas da fogueira, as vejo dançar diante de mim e vejo que dentro de mim algo queima, de forma tão intensa e de forma tão avassaladora que chega a doer.

"Eu te entendo, Regina. E eu sinto muito."- ela me responde e eu sinto sua mão em meus joelhos, e dou risada, pois eu sei que ela não sente muito e ela definitivamente não me entende.

"É o que todos dizem, não é?"- eu pergunto me virando pra ela, sentindo a dor no peito aumentar e minhas lagrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. – "Mas não, você não entende, você não entende o que é ter a vida arruinada por alguém em apenas alguns segundos. Você não entende o que é perder alguém e viver com esse vazio pelo resto da sua vida."- eu digo, percebendo o quanto minha voz foi carregada de ódio.

"Você é muito egoísta."- é tudo o que ela diz de volta, mas em um tom calmo, sem raiva alguma de modo que faz com que eu me sinta a pior pessoa do mundo. - "O que te faz pensar que sua dor é maior que a minha? Você não me conhece."- ela continua.

"Desculpa, eu não queria dizer essas coisas."- eu respondo, ela balança a cabeça algumas vezes e se levanta.

"Você devia volta, eu te levo."- ela diz, e eu me levando no mesmo instante atrás dela.

"Não, Red, desculpa... Não me faça voltar para o castelo, não me faça voltar para aquele lugar. Não agora. Nós acabamos de chegar."- eu insisto e ela parece muito chateada agora. – "Mostre-me o vilarejo, mostre-me o que você sente... Permita que eu conheça sua dor também."- eu digo e eu mal reconheço o que sai de minha boca, ela me olha e sua cabeça vira para o lado em confusão.

"Você quer me conhecer?"- ela pergunta, e um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções se forma em seu rosto enquanto ela franzi o cenho.

"Sim."- eu respondo. – "Você disse que era minha amiga e amigas se conhecem."- completo e ela sorri, enquanto me pega pela mão e me leva para dentro do vilarejo, nos caminhamos por alguns minutos, até pararmos em um local um pouco mais distante. Era um cemitério, eu penso em questiona-la antes de entrarmos no local, mas não o faço, e então ainda com a mão bem apertada a minha nós entramos no local. Estava escuro, porem cada lapide estava iluminada por uma vela, nós andamos em silencio, até chegarmos a um mausoléu, ela para e solta minha mão. Ainda em silencio nos olhamos então para o local, está trancado por um cadeado antigo e enferrujado, ela passa a mão no cadeado e dá um passo para trás, encarando então a velha construção.

"Todos meus familiares estão ai dentro. Eu quase nunca venho aqui."- ela diz, meu olhar caminha dela e volta para o mausoléu e então continua. – "Minha vó morreu há dois atrás e desde então eu vivo sozinha, sou a ultima de minha família, não sobrou mais ninguém e agora eu me pergunto: quem vai se despedir de mim quando eu for embora."- ela completa e eu fico em silencio, sem saber o que dizer a ela, vejo que uma lagrima desce do seu rosto e vejo também que ela não tem intenção de seca-la.

"Você não tem mais ninguém?"- eu pergunto e ela sorri e abaixa o olhar, balançando a cabeça em negativa algumas vezes.

"Não."- ela responde, o tom cheio de tristeza, ela levanta novamente a cabeça e agora me olha. – "A ultima pessoa que eu enterrei aqui, foi à única pessoa que eu amei nessa vida... Vai fazer um ano no próximo mês e eu acho que mesmo que passem milhares de anos eu jamais vou esquecê-la.".

"Esquece- **la**?"- eu a questiono, e ela enxuga o rosto e solta um sorriso constrangido.

"Sim. Ela. Ela era uma garota."- ela me responde. – "E ela morreu por amar outra garota. Morreu por me amar."- ela completa e eu vejo o quanto isso a afeta, pois ela simplesmente desaba em lagrimas e se apoia nas grades do mausoléu a sua frente e eu me quebro com cada soluço que ela dá, então me aproximo, coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros e ela se vira de súbito me tomando em um abraço. Eu a aperto contra mim, sabendo que não é do meu abraço que ela precisa, mas ainda assim é como se eu fosse tudo o que ela precisasse, então eu a aperto mais forte ainda e minhas mãos vão ate seus cabelos e eu digo a ela que eu estou aqui por ela e ela se afasta, quebrando o abraço e sorri para mim. – "Eu sei."- ela responde. – "Mas você vai estar aqui amanha?"- ela pergunta e enxuga as lagrimas do rosto, deixando as bochechas completamente vermelhas e ainda soluça. Eu fico em silencio, sem saber o que responder a ela.

"Não sou a pessoa que você precisa."- eu digo e ela ri, e o riso se mistura as ultimas lagrimas e seu rosto se ilumina nos breves segundos do sorriso.

"Às vezes, majestade, não é questão de precisar e sim de querer."- ela responde.

"Você me _**quer**_ aqui?"

"Quero."- ela responde.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você precisa de mim."- ela diz e eu vejo o quanto é verdade, eu realmente preciso dela, e assim como ela, eu também a quero. Então por isso eu seguro sua mão, e caminho com ela de volta ao vilarejo. Onde ela me leva em direção a sua casa, uma casa simples, com apenas dois cômodos. Ela me deixa na sala, enquanto busca em um dos cômodos, lenha para a lareira. Voltando minutos depois com as madeiras, ela acende a lareira e pede para que eu fique a vontade. E então eu caminho pela sala que também é a cozinha e observo como tudo é simples, ela não tem metade do que eu tenho no castelo, embora pelo jeito, ela tenha tudo o que precisa.

Eu entro então no quarto e encaro a cama vazia e depois para o guarda roupa, que por algum motivo eu abro-o e olho então os vestidos que ela tem ali. Encaro o vestido que eu uso, vendo o quanto todos os detalhes do meu vestido são desnecessários e o quanto o luxo me tornou uma pessoa vazia. Pego então um dos vestidos que estão ali, sinto a maciez do pano e sinto o aroma que ele tem, não é de nenhum perfume artificial, é do perfume dela, que ficou impregnado no tecido e que de alguma forma, eu sinto que agora está impregnado em mim.

"Gostou do vestido, majestade?"- escuto sua voz me perguntar, e me viro, completamente constrangida e devolvo o vestido ao armário, enquanto ela se aproxima, sorrindo para mim.

"Tudo aqui é muito simples."- eu respondo, e ela sorri como resposta. – "Por favor, quanto estivermos fora do castelo, me chame de Regina.".

"Está certo, Regina."- ela diz rindo. – "E tudo aqui é simples de fato, não ganho muito trabalhando no castelo. Mas é o suficiente para me manter."

"Isso basta?" – eu a questiono.

"Você é engraçada, você fica buscando motivos para questionar minha felicidade."- ela diz rindo. – "Não me falta nada material, Regina. Nunca me faltou, o que me falta de fato é _**ela.**_ Mas eu já me conformei que eu jamais a terei de volta, já me acostumei com a saudade e com o vazio que ela deixou. Eu poderia ser a pessoa mais miserável do mundo, mas eu ainda a sinto comigo, eu a sinto sempre comigo. Tudo nessa casa me lembra dela, os livros que nós lemos juntas, o perfume que ela deixou do lado dela na cama, embora eu saiba que na verdade já não mais pertença a ela. Quando eu fecho os olhos eu posso escutar a risada dela, e então eu me lembro de eu rosto, eu me lembro de cada curva de seus lábios quando ela sorria e lembro que por trás do sorriso triste que às vezes ela me dava, havia uma força que somente ela tinha. E vou viver uma vida inteira procurando alguém igual a ela, e eu não vou achar jamais. Mas como eu disse, eu poderia ser miserável sem ela, mas eu não sou... Você pode não acreditar que o amor une as pessoas a esse ponto, mas eu acredito, porque eu sinto e porque eu tenho essa prova a cada dia. Ela se foi, mas existe algo que nos une e que se fortalece a cada segundo. Ela me deu seu coração antes de ir embora, e enquanto ele estiver batendo dentro de mim, ela estará viva."- ela termina e eu percebo então o porquê eu sou tão infeliz, eu não tenho isso, eu jamais tive, não nessa intensidade, não com essa força. O que eu tive com Daniel talvez não chegue aos pés do que Red sentiu por essa garota, e eu não acredito que eu jamais vá me sentir dessa forma, então eu fico em silencio e deixo absorver cada palavra que ela disse dentro de mim.

Eu queria alguém para amar dessa forma, eu queria alguém que me enchesse a ponto de tirar todo o ódio do meu coração. Eu queria me sentir tudo nessa vida, menos miserável, mas parece que isso é algo distante na minha realidade. O que falta de bens matérias na vida de Red, ela compensa com o amor que ela ainda sente por essa garota, enquanto tudo o que eu tenho é luxo e comparado com o que ela tem não passa de lixo.

"Venha, você deve estar com fome." – ela me diz, me pegando pela mão e me levando de volta para a sala. Ela me serviu sanduiches, com uma carne que eu jamais havia provado no castelo, e ela me fez comer com a mão, o que eu achei bem absurdo, mas não a questionei. E conversamos durante horas, em frente à lareira, ela tinha milhares de historias para contar, eu por outro lado não tinha nenhuma. E ela me fez rir às vezes, embora na maior parte do tempo eu apenas tinha vontade de abraça-la, de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, de fazer com que ela se sentisse bem. Não sei como isso aconteceu tão rápido, horas atrás ela era só uma empregada que eu mal conhecia, porem agora era como se eu já a conhecesse por completo e é como se tudo a minha volta fosse _vermelho_ e eu já não mais queria conhecer outra cor.

Pegamos no sono, ali mesmo e eu acordei na manha seguinte sozinha, com apenas um cobertor em cima de mim. Levantei-me e me sentei, passando as mãos no rosto, enquanto tentava acordar. Eu havia dormido no chão duro, nunca havia dormido no chão, mas foi a primeira vez em anos que eu dormi bem. Ela não estava ali, porem seu perfume havia permanecido. Eu me levantei e vi que na poltrona havia um vestido, era quase do meu tamanho, completamente azul com mangas brancas. Em cima dele havia um pequeno bilhete, que dizia para que o usasse e que se encontrasse com ela no bar do vilarejo. Foi o que eu fiz, troquei de vestido e vi minha imagem refletida no espelho que ela tinha no quarto.

Senti-me tão diferente de ontem, senti meu peito mais leve e minha cabeça não doía. Eu queria poder se sentir assim para sempre, olhei então em volta para a casa simples e me questionei se poderia viver assim, se poderia viver nesse vilarejo...

Se poderia viver com ela.

Encontrei com ela no bar, onde tomamos café e conversamos durante horas, ela me explicou que a festa iria se seguir e perguntou se eu queria voltar para o castelo. Eu respondi que não, eu jamais iria querer voltar para aquele local, e ao dizer isso para ela, seu sorriso sumiu.

"O que foi?"- eu perguntei e estendi meu braço sobre a mesa e segurei sua mão. Ela olhou ao redor e se inclinou em minha frente, para que só eu ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Você vai ter que voltar uma hora, Regina."- foi tudo o que ela disse, mas eu senti algo a mais em sua voz, então insisti.

"O que tem errado de eu quer ficar?"- eu a questionei, ela respirou fundou, passou uma das mãos no rosto e sorriu de lado.

"Ela era casada, quando eu a conheci. Assim como você, ela estava infeliz, o cara era um monstro pra ela. Não a tratava como ela merecia. Eu trabalhava no castelo deles, eu a via chorar todos os dias, por ser tratada daquela forma. Ela não sabia como se livrar dele, ele era muito poderoso, ele não tinha apenas dinheiro... Ele tinha... Bem, ele era mais forte que ela... E ela não sabia como se libertar. Não lembro quando eu me apaixonei por ela, quando me dei por mim, eu já não sabia viver de outra forma, que não fosse com ela ao meu lado. Naquela noite nós íamos fugir, eu já tinha tudo pronto, ela havia vendido todas as joias tinha. Nós iriamos para bem longe, mas ele descobriu nosso plano. Na hora marcada, ela não apareceu onde tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar. Então eu voltei ao castelo e encontrei tudo destruído, ele tinha ficado louco, matou todos os criados..."- ela deu uma pausa, seu olhar estava distante e ela respirava com dificuldade, eu apertei mais minha mão contra a dela e ela continuou. – "Eu a encontrei no quarto, desacordada, ele a havia amarrado contra a cama, havia sangue por todo o seu corpo, principalmente no meio de suas pernas. Ele a estuprou e a bateu até que ela desmaiasse. Eu cheguei tarde demais. Não importa quantas vezes eu lave minhas mãos, eu ainda sinto o cheiro do sangue, eu ainda sinto a culpa... Ela morreu por me amar."- ela me olhou agora então, seus olhos com lagrimas e seu sorriso triste, eu quis abraçá-la e dizer que sentia muito, mas não seria o suficiente.

Eu sentia a dor dela em mim, eu sentia o desespero dentro do meu peito. Enquanto ela narrava, eu sentia como se tivesse acontecido comigo e o desespero e a dor aos poucos iam tornando ódio. Por que eu transformava tudo em ódio? Era ela quem devia sentir ódio, mas pelo contrario, ela não tinha isso em seu peito, ela tinha outra coisa. Algo que eu acho que jamais poderia sentir.

"Você o perdoou?"- eu perguntei, ela riu com a pergunta e enxugou as lagrimas.

"Ele estava no quarto com ela, esperando que ela morresse. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto quando eu entrei no quarto. Se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e caminhou em minha direção. Ele iria me matar também aquela noite, fora sempre o plano dele... Mas era Lua Cheia, e eu deixei que a minha fera lutasse contra aquele monstro. Eu o matei com minhas próprias mãos e voltei para ela na cama, a tempo de solta-la e de dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, antes então dela dizer que me amava e de dar o ultimo suspiro." – ela disse e olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça em seguida. – "Você o perdoaria?"

"Não."- eu respondi.

"Você _**me**_ perdoaria?"- ela perguntou novamente, e eu olhei para minha mão sobre a dela e a olhei, eu estava confusa, não entendi a pergunta. – "Meu amor por ela, a matou. Se eu nunca tivesse insistido, se eu nunca tivesse entrado na vida dela... Ela ainda estaria viva."- ela continuou. – "Às vezes eu me pergunto, se o tempo em que ela foi feliz ao meu lado, foi o suficiente para apagar todo passado de merda que ela teve ao lado daquele homem."- ela completa.

"Red, eu não posso responder por ela, mas saiba que essas horas que eu passei contigo, foram o suficiente pra me fazer feliz... E isso compensou todo o meu passado e talvez compense também o futuro. É por esse motivo que eu não quero voltar para o castelo, porque pela primeira vez na vida eu me senti em casa."- eu respondo e agora é ela quem aperta sua mão contra a minha. Ela sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de luz e saímos então daquele lugar.

Ela me mostrou o resto do vilarejo, a praça central, com uma fonte, a biblioteca, a pequena capela, onde entramos e fizemos uma prece. Não sei por quem ela rezou, eu não sou de rezar, mas quando a vi ajoelhada ao meu lado, eu fiz o mesmo. Nunca soube como se reza, então fiz um pedido, pedi que ela jamais me deixasse e que o futuro fosse melhor que o passado e que o presente fosse eterno. Não sei quem ouve as preces, assim como eu também não sei quem as realiza, mas eu espero que ele seja generoso comigo e que entenda que eu também preciso ser feliz.

A noite caiu e novamente eles acenderam a fogueira, Red preparou um banquete, que para minha surpresa não era para nós duas e sim para ser entregue a fogueira. Eu vi toda aquela comida sendo transformada em cinzas e tentei entender que costumes eram esses, depois disso acendemos velas fora da casa. Ela perguntou então se eu queria queimar algo na fogueira, me explicou que fazendo isso eu deixaria as coisas para trás, eu não tinha nada comigo, a não ser o vestido que usava na noite em que cheguei. Não pensei duas vezes em joga-lo contra o fogo e observei em silencio o tecido sendo transformado em cinzas e sorri, percebendo que eu tinha de fato deixado algo para trás.

"Red."- eu digo, ela está bem ao meu lado, também encarando o fogo, ela se vira e me olha, esperando que eu continue. – "Eu não quero voltar."- eu completo e em resposta ela segura minha mão e a aperta firme contra a dela.

"Então fica comigo." – ela responde e novamente olhamos para o fogo, vendo então que o vestido já não mais existia; assim como a antiga Regina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Isso afasta os maus espíritos."- ela me diz, e eu dou risada. Ela está na minha frente e usa na cabeça uma pele de urso inteira, a cabeça do urso serve como um capuz, e ela anda pelo quarto imitando um urso.

"Você é ridícula!"- eu observo, e ela cai na risada e se senta comigo na cama.

"Eu sei!"- ela responde, ainda rindo.

"Mas eu gosto de você."- eu continuo, ela sorri e me responde.

"Ótimo! Porque, sabe, eu posso te devorar, se eu quiser!"

"Bem, eu gostaria de ver você tentando."- eu respondo, ela ri e desvia o olhar por alguns instantes. – "Red, se você não voltar para o castelo, isso quer dizer que você vai perder o emprego, não é?"- eu pergunto.

"Não se preocupe, eu posso achar outro."

"Pode achar um pra mim também?"- eu pergunto e isso a faz rir muito.

"Você não sabe fazer nada, Regina!"- ela responde.

"Você pode me ensinar!"- eu respondo de volta, ela então para de ri e me olha, ela parece surpresa.

"Você realmente quer isso? Viver nesse mundo, trabalhar... Não ter empregadas?"

"Quero!"- eu respondo e ela fica em silencio e balança a cabeça em negativa.

"Por quê?" – ela me questiona.

"Porque é o único jeito de te manter na minha vida."- eu digo, e novamente o silencio, ela abre a boca algumas vezes, mas não diz nada. – "Não questione minhas escolhas, eu sei o que quero, e eu não tenho medo das consequências.".

"Mas devia! Eu não sou boa pras pessoas..."

"Bem, se você não é boa pras pessoas, então o que eu sou?!"- eu a questiono. – "Eu sou _**péssima**_ pras pessoas. E você tem toda a razão de ter duvidas sobre querer se envolver com alguém igual a mim."

"Não!"- ela diz me interrompendo e se movimenta na cama se aproximando de mim. – "Não é duvidas! Eu não tenho duvidas algumas. Meus sentimentos sobre tudo e todos sempre foram bem claros em minha mente."- ela completa.

"Então qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que você é uma Rainha... Você sempre será uma Rainha. E se eu te manter ao meu lado, eu vou sempre ficar me questionando se eu sou capaz de te fazer sentir como tal."

"Eu nunca me senti como uma Rainha."- eu digo. – "O castelo, a coroa, o Rei ao meu lado... nada disso foi capaz de me fazer sentir como uma verdadeira Rainha." – eu continuo. – "Mas com você ao meu lado, eu me sinto uma pessoa comum e acredite... Eu nunca me senti como se um título coubesse perfeitamente em mim como esse."- eu concluo e ela sorri e se levanta da cama, ficando em minha frente. – "Aonde você vai?"- eu a pergunto e um sorriso cheio de malicia surge em seu rosto.

"Como eu disse."- ela começa e eu a vejo levantar a saia ate a altura dos joelhos e eu a vejo se abaixar, se ajoelhando perante a mim. – "Você sempre será uma Rainha."- e uma vez ajoelhada, ela levanta sua cabeça em minha direção e me olha, me fazendo sorrir. – "Permita-me ser sua súdita, sua eterna súdita."- ela completa e no mesmo instante eu vou de encontro a ela, ajoelhando-me também a sua frente.

"Permito que você seja o que quiser na minha vida, Red."- eu respondo a ela e o sorriso que antes ela tinha no rosto se desfaz, mas não porque ela ficou triste, mas sim porque ela toma minha boca para si. E eu não consigo fechar os olhos no primeiro momento, porque tudo é diferente, e tudo é novidade, e por algum motivo eu não consigo me entregar por completo. Estamos no chão, ajoelhadas uma diante da outra, sinto suas mãos em minha nuca, seus dedos fazendo pressão contra minha pele e sua língua querendo passagem em minha boca. Então fecho os olhos, e deixo que ela me guie e aos poucos eu vou sentindo o calor do beijo e do momento tomando conta de mim.

Não lembro a ultima vez que eu me senti dessa forma, pra ser sincera, acho que é a primeira vez. Ela se levanta e eu a sigo, e ela me direciona até a cama, onde eu deito e ela vem por cima. Ela tem suas mãos apoiadas ao meu lado, e me olha em silencio, sua respiração esta cansada e seu olhar deixa claro todo o desejo dela por mim. Mas ainda assim ela hesita, e então eu entendo o que está acontecendo, eu devo ser a primeira pessoa que ela tem desde a morte da namorada. Minhas mãos vão então em direção ao rosto dela e eu a puxo para um beijo.

"Eu não quero substituí-la na sua vida, Red."- eu digo, quebrando o beijo.

"Você não esta a substituindo."- ela me responde. – "Você esta escrevendo outra historia em minha vida."- ela completa.

"E você tem medo do final da historia?"

"Não. Não quando o começo é assim tão lindo."- ela responde e me beija novamente. Os beijos se tornam mais intensos, não são mais meus lábios que ela deseja, então ela caminha com a boca pelo meu pescoço e isso me tira alguns suspiros. Nunca alguém havia me beijado dessa forma e eu sinto que todo meu corpo sente a urgência do corpo dela contra o meu. Ela atende então a esse pedido e agora já não são mais suspiros que ela me tira. Não vejo a hora passar, pois acredito que as horas pararam durante a noite, eu não ligava para o dia seguinte, assim como ela não ligava para os meus gemidos que foram ficando mais altos à medida que seus lábios iam descendo pelo meu corpo em direção ao meu sexo. Eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida e quando acordei, ela ainda estava ao meu lado, completamente nua, enrolada ao lençol fino de sua cama. Ela ainda dormia, porém tinha um sorriso no rosto. Meus dedos seguem em direção a sua boca, eu queria sentir ela ali comigo, para ter certeza de que ela era real. Ela acorda com o toque e se espreguiça na cama, o sorriso se torna então maior e ela morde o lábio inferior assim que me vê.

"Bom dia."- ela me diz em um sussurro e eu respondo de volta com um beijo. – "Você dormiu bem?"- ela pergunta, quando eu quebro o beijo e sua mão acaricia meus cabelos.

"Não podia ter dormido melhor." – respondo e ela sorri, se sentando na cama e cobrindo seu corpo com o lençol. Eu a puxo novamente para um beijo e ficamos algum tempo na cama, até que criamos coragem para levantar e procurar algo pra comer. Eu não senti a dor de cabeça e a sensação de estar ali com ela era maravilhosa, tudo com ela era incrível e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela ou de sorrir para ela. Eu não tinha medo algum de sentir falta de casa, na verdade eu já não conseguia mais se lembrar de como minha vida era antes de conhecê-la.

Assim que tomamos o café da manha, seguimos novamente para a capela e ela acende uma vela no altar e se ajoelha perante a ele. Dessa vez eu não a imito e fico em silencio, observando todas as pessoas que estavam ali fazerem o mesmo, assim que ela se levanta, ela segue em minha direção e se senta ao meu lado, permanecendo ainda em silencio.

"Você devia acender uma vela para ele."- ela me diz e respiro fundo, enquanto reflito a ideia. – "Já fez isso alguma vez?"- ela continua e eu respondo que não. -"Não consegue dizer adeus, não é?"- ela continua e eu queria dizer algo, porque não quero que ela se sinta como se eu não estivesse completamente conectada a ela, mas eu não sei o que dizer, pois a verdade é que eu não consigo dizer adeus a ele. – "Sabe, eu jamais entrei novamente no mausoléu. Jamais tive coragem de encarar o nome dela gravado em pedra. Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que ela vai voltar, de que ela está por ai e que jamais se foi. E então eu penso que se eu olhar para o nome dela, para sua tumba, eu terei então a certeza de que ela não vai mais voltar. Mas agora com você aqui, eu sei que eu sou capaz de me despedir direito dela."- ela completa e sua mão segue em direção a minha. – "Não estou pedindo que você faça o mesmo, mas estou te pedindo que faça isso comigo e por mim. Que me ajude a deixar que ela se vá."- ela continua e eu aperto minha mão contra a dela e sorrio, eu queria beijar seus lábios, mas ela me impede, olhando em volta e deixando claro que seriamos mal vistas se fizermos isso. Então eu apenas aperto mais forte sua mão e nos levantamos dali, caminhando em direção ao cemitério.

Eu a vejo abrir o cadeado enferrujado e a jogar as correntes no chão, abrindo o portão logo em seguida, ela então estende sua mão a mim e espera que eu a segure. Mas eu apenas balaço a cabeça em negativa, pois isso é algo que ela tem que fazer sozinha, ela então sorri e eu a vejo entrar no mausoléu, enquanto olho ao redor, me lembrando do lugar que eu enterrei Daniel anos atrás. Ela está certa, eu preciso deixar que ele se vá. Mas eu não estou pronta, algo me impede. Ela volta minutos depois, com o rosto coberto de lagrimas e um sorriso diferente no rosto, ela me abraça em silencio, um abraço apertado onde tanta coisa é dita no ar, coisas que só ela entende e que eu me esforço o máximo para entender, mas sei que jamais conseguirei.

Seguimos então para casa e a tristeza da manha parece ir embora no correr do dia, não sei de onde ela tira toda essa força, não sei como ela consegue ser tão feliz. Acredito que nem ela sabe, mas ainda assim ela me ensina, ainda assim ela me faz feliz e eu só espero que isso nunca acabe. Seria o ultimo dia da festa e durante a noite, todos acendem uma espécie de lanterna, que Red me disse que guiaria os mortos e os impediria de entrar na casa das pessoas. Algumas pessoas usam peles de animais mortos, como espécie de fantasias e dançam ao redor da fogueira. Ela também usa uma pele de animal, a dela é de lobo e ela dança junto com os outros, diferente de mim, que fico apenas sentada, com a pele de urso que ela usou na noite passada sobre a minha cabeça, encarando a fogueira e me perguntando quando eu permitiria que Daniel saísse da minha vida por completo. Nós voltamos para a casa e o silencio reina, não sei o que se passa e sua mente e a sinto muito distante.

"Do que tem medo?"- eu a questiono, estou deitada na cama e ela em pé próxima a janela do quarto, de onde é possível ver a fogueira acessa. Ela me olha com uma expressão distante e sorri para mim, enquanto caminha em minha direção, sentando-se na cama ao meu lado.

"Da vida, eu acho."- ela responde.

"Da vida?"- eu pergunto rindo e ela apenas sorri, olhando novamente para a janela.

"É, e do que pode acontecer amanha."- ela continua e agora eu me aproximo mais dela e tomo seus lábios em um beijo.

"Independente do que acontecer amanhã, eu vou estar aqui ainda."- eu digo a ela e ela me dá outro beijo e me diz em um sussurro que me ama, eu paro por um momento e a encaro, confusa. Só houve uma pessoa nessa vida que disse que me amava e essa pessoa está morta agora. Ela não parece se espantar com a minha reação.

"Você não precisa me responder de volta."- ela continua e um sorriso triste se forma em seu rosto, eu me sinto então a pior pessoa do mundo, porque ali estava ela, se entregando por completo pra mim, deixando tudo para trás e me amando de uma forma que eu acho que nem mereço. Enquanto eu fico criando motivos para me manter no passado, não consigo nem dizer para ela que eu a amo, embora eu sinta isso dentro de mim, ela percebe então o quanto isso me afeta e novamente me beija e reafirma que me ama e que sabe que um dia eu direi que a amo de volta. Eu não respondo nada e permito que ela me beije e novamente nós fazemos amor naquela cama, eu realmente queria dizer que a amo de volta, mas não consigo dizer isso com palavras, então deixo que meu corpo deixe explicito tudo o que eu sinto por ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não sei o que me despertou, mas acordei no meio da noite, ainda está bem escuro e não há nenhuma luz artificial para iluminar o quarto. Tudo o que existe é a luz fraca da lua entrando pela janela e nada mais. Ela dorme profundamente ao meu lado e por algum motivo eu me levando e caminho em direção à janela, onde eu posso ver a fogueira se apagando aos poucos. Há ainda algumas flamas teimosas, que insistem em permanecer acesas e isso de alguma forma me hipnotiza e fico alguns minutos olhando para o fogo, até que ele se apaga por completo de uma só vez, restando apenas as cinzas. Eu sinto um frio percorrer meu corpo e tento me aquecer, enquanto esfrego minhas mãos pelos meus braços.

E então algo me chama atenção, algo que se forma um pouco a frente de onde antes havia a fogueira, começa como um pequeno ponto azul, que vai crescendo aos poucos, até se tornar algo maior, do qual eu não sei nomear. Eu tento enxergar melhor, mas estou muito distante, tudo que eu posso ver é como se fosse um redemoinho em pleno ar. Então outra coisa acontece, eu percebo que do redemoinho começa a aparecer pessoas, não havia ninguém antes ali, mas agora todo o local está tomado por pessoas. Não são pessoas, são _espíritos_ , eu percebo agora, que caminham pelas ruas em silencio, com olhares perdidos e seus pés mal tocam o chão. Meu coração bate na boca agora, eu olho para Red que ainda dorme profundamente e novamente para os espíritos que caminham com olhares tristes em direção as casas, eles não entram, apenas olham para as portas e suas mãos tocam as maçanetas atravessando-as como se fossem ventos e então eles seguem seus caminhos, quando percebem que não há como entrar nas casas.

Eu não sei com reagir ou o que fazer em seguida, meus instintos dizem para que eu volte para a cama e que tente esquecer o que vejo, mas meu coração pede para esperar, pede para continuar olhand que eu faço. Até que entre tantos rostos tristes e desconhecidos eu vejo um que se destaca, diferente dos outros rostos não há tristeza em seu olhar e ele é tudo menos desconhecido. Ele é Daniel, que me encara lá debaixo, em silencio e com um gesto com uma de suas mãos, ele me chama. Se antes meu coração estava na boca, agora ele então para, eu tento controlar minha respiração – e o meu medo – mas falho miseravelmente. Ele continua a me chamar e dessa vez eu crio coragem para desviar o olhar, novamente eu olho para Red e então para a figura de Daniel lá embaixo. E mesmo sentindo medo, mesmo querendo voltar para a cama, eu decido ir de encontro a ele.

Tive que tomar muita coragem antes de abrir a porta que dava a rua, e quando abri tive que tomar mais coragem ainda para andar por entre os mortos, senti meu coração pulsando cada vez mais forte em meu peito. Senti minhas mãos geladas e minha respiração descompassada, à medida que eu caminhava em direção a ele. Parei alguns metros dele e agora eu também pude sentir as lagrimas em meu rosto. Era difícil ignorar todas aquelas pessoas andando ao meu lado, elas me davam calafrios e me encaravam como se esperassem algo de mim. Eu tentava ao máximo olhar apenas para Daniel, mas ainda assim era difícil.

"Olá, Regina."- a voz dele soa e eu percebo que ele está exatamente como da ultima vez que eu o vi. Eu levo minha mão à boca e sinto as lagrimas e os soluços agora mais fortes, eu quero desabar, não apenas nas lagrimas, mas também ali no chão. Mas permaneço forte, permaneço firme ao chão. Ele sorri para mim e caminha em minha direção, suas mãos estendidas bem a minha frente, como um pedido para que eu as segurasse, eu nunca o faço e ele abaixa então os braços em seguida.

"Eu pensei que... que isso não existia isso, que fosse apenas uma lenda. Perdoa-me, Daniel. Perdoa-me por não acender uma vela pra você ao longo desses anos, me perdoa por não ter rezado."- eu digo, minha voz se enrolando com o choro e ele apenas sorri.

"Não há o que perdoar, Regina."- ele me responde. – "Eu não vim aqui em busca de perdão."- ele continua.

"Veio para se despedir?"- eu o questiono e ele não sorri dessa vez, ele me olha confuso e estende novamente suas mãos em minha direção, eu as olho por alguns segundos, enquanto tento me conformar que ele não é real. Que ele não está vivo e então seguro suas mãos e elas são quentes, elas são sim reais e eu as aperto contra as minhas, segurando minha vontade de simplesmente me jogar em seus baços, ele sorri com meu toque e então me responde.

"Eu não vim me despedir, Regina."

"Então por que você veio?"- eu o questiono e seu olhar é tão vago e triste, ele força um sorriso e aperta minha mão.

"Você não sabe, não é mesmo? Você não se lembra... Eles me disseram que você não se lembraria."- ele disse e a ultima coisa que ele fez foi sentindo...

"Eles quem, Daniel?"

"Eu não vim pra me despedir."- ele repete, ignorando minha pergunta. – "Eu vim pra te buscar, Regina."- ele continua e não diz mais nada, mas no mesmo instante eu solto suas mãos, olhando para ele, completamente confusa, mas não querendo uma explicação. - "Você não se lembra, eu sei... Mas se lembrará daqui a alguns instantes e terá que tomar uma decisão."

"Do que diabos você está falando?!"- eu pergunto nervosa, sentindo minha voz se exaltar.

"Do que aconteceu com você há quase um ano atrás. Da sua morte, Regina."- ele responde, seu tom é seco e seu olhar vago e eu apenas dou risada, olhando ao redor, tentando entender o que está acontecendo e sentindo novamente a dor de cabeça de dias atrás.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não sei o que você é ou porque está aqui, mas eu quero que você vá embora."- eu digo me afastando dele, dando passos para trás, enquanto mantenho meu braço estendido entre mim e ele, impedindo-o de se aproximar. Ele permanece onde está, seu olhar é tão triste e ele me olha com compaixão.

"Eu sei que você está confusa. Você também estava da primeira vez que tentou fazer a passagem... Você não conseguiu seguir em frente. _Ela_ não permitiu que você seguisse em frente. É por isso que eu estou aqui agora, como eu estive antes, você não se lembra?"- ele continua e eu grito para que ele se cale, ele obedece.

"Vá embora, Daniel!"- eu grito e ele apenas se aproxima de mim, enquanto eu me preparo para fugir dali, mas por algum motivo eu não consigo, por algum motivo eu ainda permaneço parada onde estou, tentando entender tudo o que ele me conta.

"Ela fez um acordo com o Senhor das Trevas, assim que você se foi. Ela abriu mão do lobo dela, para ter outra chance com você."- ele diz e eu grito novamente para que ele se cale, mas ele continua. – "Você não se lembra? Não se lembra da ultima vez que a viu? Não se lembra dela ter você nos braços? Dela dizendo que a amava, antes de você ir embora de vez?"- ele completa e dessa vez eu não digo nada...

Porque eu me lembro, eu me lembro daquela noite como flashes na minha cabeça, que tomam conta de minha mente aos poucos. Começa apenas como uma pequena memoria, algo que parecer nem ter acontecido. Mas tudo vai ficando claro, à medida que ele se aproxima de mim e segura minhas mãos novamente.

Foi como um raio e então eu lembro-me de tudo. Exatamente tudo. Lembro-me de ter conhecido Red no castelo, das noites que passamos juntas no meu quarto, de tudo o que vivemos, lembro-me do plano de fugir e lembro então daquela noite... Lembro-me do gosto da bebida forte que Leopoldo me obrigou a tomar, do seu olhar de raiva e suas palavras fortes, dizendo coisas sobre mim das quais eu realmente não queria lembrar. Lembro-me também de ter tentado revidar quando ele veio para cima de mim, mas minha magia não funcionou.

Então houve dor, houve muita dor e quanto mais eu gritava, mais ele continuava, com mais força, mais violência, mais ódio. Quanto mais eu lutava, mais ele me dominada e aos poucos eu fui perdendo as forças e desisti de lutar e deixei que ele fosse até o fim. E quando eu pensei que havia terminado, ele continuou, dessa vez me violentando de outra forma e eu me lembro de ter perdido as esperanças e lembro-me de ter apagado por completo e só despertado quando um uivo tomou conta do local.

Eu abri os olhos e lá estava ela, me segurando em seus braços, o rosto completamente tomado por lagrimas, ela insistia em me dizer que tudo iria ficar bem e eu apenas queria dizer a ela para que me deixasse ir, mas tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi que eu amava. Lembro agora que foi a primeira vez que eu disse isso e ela encostou sua testa a minha e suas lagrimas molharam o meu rosto e seus lábios tocaram os meus, senti o gosto do meu próprio sangue quando ela me beijou e vi seu rosto pela ultima vez, levantei minha mão para toca-lo, mas não tive forças e não lembro então mais de nada.

"Você se lembra de tudo agora, não é mesmo?"- Daniel me perguntou e eu olhei para ele, querendo uma resposta.

"Como?"- eu o questionei.

"O acordo que ela fez, te trouxe de volta a vida. Mas magia alguma pode trazer a vida de alguém de volta... O máximo que o Senhor das Trevas pôde fazer, foi permitir que você voltasse por uma semana, mas você teria que deixa-la novamente quando o portal se abrisse."- ele me explicou.

"Por que ela fez isso?"- eu pergunto, meus olhos cheios de lagrimas e meu peito doendo.

"Eu não sei. Por que você acha?"- ele me pergunta de volta e eu me viro para encarar a janela da casa dela e eu vejo então que ela estava na porta de sua casa o tempo todo. Ela tem as mãos à boca e eu posso ver que ela chora, eu olho para Daniel e novamente para ela. – "Você pode não ter rezado por mim, Regina."- ele continua. – "Mas eu rezei por você. Eu rezei para que você seguisse sua vida. Rezei para que você amasse novamente."- ele conclui e agora ele olha para Red, eu sigo seu olhar e a vejo completamente quebrada, precisando de mim mais do que nunca. Mas eu estou tão confusa. – "Ela foi sua segunda chance e ainda não contente com isso, ela te deu uma terceira chance. Se você decidir ir comigo agora, você não mais poderá voltar.".

"E se eu ficar?"- eu pergunto e ele sorri tristemente.

"Se você ficar, você viverá como um espirito que não seguiu seu caminho. Viverá vagando... Até que chegue novamente a semana dos mortos e você se encontrará novamente na sacada de seu quarto."

"E novamente eu não me lembrarei de nada?"

"Exatamente." – ele responde e eu olho para trás, onde e vejo Red ainda me olhando.

"E ela vai estar lá?"- eu insisto e ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

"Ela sempre estará lá. Não importa quantas vezes você voltar, ela sempre estará te esperando. E não se questione o porquê. Pois você sabe bem o motivo. Porém você acha que é justo com ela? Acha que é justo com tudo o que vocês tiveram?"- ele pergunta e novamente eu me viro para vê-la.

"Permita que eu mesma decida isso, Daniel."- eu respondo e ele sorri tristemente e solta minhas mãos e me abraça apertado, me fazendo perceber que já fazia algum tempo que eu não pertencia mais a ele. Ele me diz em um sussurro, que independente da minha decisão, ele estará me esperando do outro lado e eu o vejo indo em direção ao redemoinho de luz, ele para alguns segundos e sorri e eu o vejo entrar, sumindo logo em seguida. O redemoinho de luz permanece ali, apenas me esperando e eu me viro para Red e me dirijo até ela.

"Perdoa-me, Regina. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu queria te contar, eu quis explicar tudo, mas jamais parecia a oportunidade certa e eu não queria perder nenhum segundo contigo." – ela me diz, sua voz cheia de tristeza e eu me aproximo dela e eu a tomo em meus braços e a beijo demoradamente, sentindo as lagrimas dela molharem meu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Red."- eu digo em um sussurro, pegando seu rosto com minhas mãos, ela responde que me ama de volta e eu a beijo novamente. – "E não há nada para ser perdoado."

"Eu atrapalhei sua vida e sua morte."- ela diz, suas mãos seguram as minhas, que eu ainda mantenho em seu rosto.

"Não, meu amor, você me deu um sentindo na vida e ainda permitiu que eu vivesse de novo. Que eu amasse de novo. Que eu _**te amasse de novo."**_ – e dizendo isso eu a beijo novamente e ela chora cada vez mais, sei que não vou conseguir secar todas suas lagrimas, então eu nem tento.

"Eu jamais consegui me perdoar pela sua morte. Entenda, Regina, eu não podia te deixar ir daquela forma. Eu tinha que te compensar de alguma forma."

"E compensou e eu vou ser grata pra sempre por você ter entrado na minha vida, Red. Você me fez muito feliz e pra onde quer que eu vá, eu sei que eu ainda serei feliz. Eu ainda te amarei, em qualquer um dos mundos." – e dizendo isso eu solto seu rosto, antes lhe dou um ultimo beijo nos lábios e um na testa, eu posso ver claramente ela se esforçando para me segurar, mas ela permite que eu vá.

Eu caminho em direção àquela luz que tanto me chama e paro diante dela, estou a apenas um passo de entrar em um novo mundo, mas decido olhar para trás. E então eu entendo que não era o ódio que me mantinha presa aqui, e sim o amor que ela tinha por mim e eu sei que eu tenho duas escolhas e que as duas são escolhas sem volta. Seu olhar ainda está nos meus, ela sorri e então todas as duvidas sobre qual escolha eu tenho que fazer vão embora.

 **FIM**


End file.
